


Seeking you

by afflatussolace



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Kissing, Lalafell (Final Fantasy XIV), Lalafell Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), mentions of blood and implied torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afflatussolace/pseuds/afflatussolace
Summary: Illya was rarely one to make demands, especially not for affection. How could Alphinaud refuse her then, when she barrels through the door, covered in blood and rain water, pleading for him to kiss her?
Relationships: Alphinaud Leveilleur/Original Character(s), Alphinaud Leveilleur/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 7





	Seeking you

The job of the Warrior of Light is filled with danger and horror. Illya knows that, has come to accept that, and even expects it in her daily life now.

It’s not often that she’d get to come home squeaky clean, or without a collection of newly formed bruises and cuts that either she or her housemate would have to patch up for her. 

She’s even got him involved in many of her perilous battles, a fact that she wishes she could change, though knowing Alphinaud’s stubbornness to keep on the path of his beliefs, she’s long given up on trying to dissuade him. It’s his job as a scion, he’d say.. and his job as her eternally bonded. 

Illya was never willing to over rely on him for anything - whether it was comfort, affection or even materialistic items.. Has he not already given her so much that she doesn’t deserve? Will he not continue to shower her with love that she never asked for? How could she be so selfish as to ask anything of him, when he has already given her so much, sacrificed himself for her sake and traveled to hell and back with her countless of times?

And yet there was nothing but a single thing she could think of as she limped through the pouring rain down the stone pathway that led to their home. For once, she doesn’t bother to stop and admire the flowers that covered their garden, nor did she think to knock on the door before slamming it open with a bash of her shoulder.

She hears the pitter patter of slippers across the floor approach her, and her heart soars as she sees him. 

Alphinaud, already changed and ready for bed, it seemed.. if his baggy white shirt, pants and undone hair was anything to go by.

Undoubtedly he must have been waiting for her.. selfless and caring as always. He was too good for her. 

“Twelve forfend- What happened to you, Illya?!” his voice raises in pitch out of horror, and he’s quick to kneel down and bring his hands to grasp her shoulder, perhaps being able to tell how unsteady she was by the shaking of her legs.

She couldn’t blame him for his reaction. She had only told him the bare minimum of what her duties for that day entailed, though admittedly understating the true extent of the dangers that awaited her, out of a selfish fear that he would insist on paying her company.

That fear however, was perhaps not entirely unfounded. 

The Warrior of Light herself, battered and barely standing. Blood from when they’d bash her head in repeatedly still left an unsightly trail down her face, though the wound has long thankfully be patched from her desperate attempts as self-aid. 

Had she not been a famed hero.. or a renowned medic without peer for that matter.. she feared that her risky escape attempt would not have been quite so successful.

One could argue however.. that had she been strong enough, she would not have been captured by the enemy and allow them to torture her at all. They underestimated them.. underestimated the sheer hatred they held for the infamous hero of Eorzea, and underestimated the research they must have poured into figuring out how to separate and incapacitate her while at her most unaware. 

The sheer relief of her comrades had quickly dissolved away when they noted the sheer extent of her injuries, and naturally, they insisted that they stay the night in camp to rest and recuperate. 

But she would not have any of it. 

By her insistence, and a stubbornness uncharacteristic of her, she left as soon as they helped her to administer the bare minimum amount of first aid necessary. She hadn’t even bothered to clean herself of the blood, or rest to restore the strength in her exhausted legs. 

Home. I want to go home. I want to see Alphinaud.

He was all that she could think of, all she wanted to think of to keep those fresh, poisonous memories in her head. She feared that if she couldn’t see him, and soon, the pain of her ordeal would be permanently etched into her very soul. 

That was a burden she couldn’t bear to deal with, and a burden she knew, as the Warrior of Light, she cannot afford to shoulder.

Though her wounds had long healed, her body feels numb, as if she were but a corpse lumbering towards her one source of hope.

And here he was, navy blue eyes gazing down at her with all the love in the world that she knew would save her.

“Kiss me.”

“….Wha- Illya?” 

“Please… Alphinaud. Kiss me.” 

Overcome with confusion, worry and fear.. and yet, as he stared into her glistening violet eyes pleading at him, he could not bring himself to refuse her request.

His arms wrap around her and hoists her up into the air, as his head dips down to capture his lips in his.


End file.
